Modern mobile devices (e.g., smartphones) may contain many applications. Each application may be designed to perform one or more specific functions. For instance, an application may be designed to connect a user with friends, control a television set, or inform a user of current events. As modern mobile devices become more integrated with modern day life, the number of applications stored on the mobile devices increases. It is not uncommon for modern mobile phones to have hundreds of applications. Having numerous applications may allow the mobile device to be particularly useful to the user; however, it may be difficult and time consuming for the user to find and run a desired application amongst all of the available applications.
Some modern mobile devices are capable of predicting an application to a user to minimize the time it takes for the user to find a desired application to run. For instance, some modern devices can suggest an application when the device is positioned at a location according to the device's GPS coordinates. However, using GPS coordinates to determine a location of the device limits the resolution at which the device can determine its position. Furthermore, GPS service requires an established communication line with GPS satellites. If the connection between the device and the GPS satellites is severed, the device will be unable to receive GPS coordinates and thus be unable to determine its location to predict an application to the user.
In addition to using GPS coordinates, some modern mobile devices also request an input from a user pertaining to location information. Floor plans, surveys, and the like can be entered into the device so that the device knows the general layout of an indoor location. However, inputting this information requires a survey to be performed, or requires a user to acquire a floor plan of the indoor location, which can be a hassle and difficult to do, especially when the user does not have means to perform a survey or have access to the floor plan.
Thus, improvements to determining position in indoor locations and identifying an application for a user based upon the determined position are desired.